


look at me now (good feeling)

by zayndotcom



Series: in which jaebum and bambam are cat hybrids [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, This is so soft, also lk hinted at poly ot7, and then some bbam cuddles, bambam and jaebum are cat hybrids, just jaebum being introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-03-22
Packaged: 2019-11-28 04:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18203630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zayndotcom/pseuds/zayndotcom
Summary: in which jaebum does some deep thinking on the beach and then bbam cuddle it out





	look at me now (good feeling)

**Author's Note:**

> yo so im back with more furry bullshit dskjfhdsjk this time it was just an excuse to write about bbam snuggling skdjfhs not edited bc yasmin refuses to read furry fics which boo live a little, be gay! read catboy fic! 
> 
> title for GOOD by got7 bc the song reminds me of the sun and also its a Bop yall sleep on mad

yugyeom splashes water in bambam’s face and bambam hisses, ears flattening back into his soft pink hair. yugyeom throws his head back, laughing as he coos. the photographer, who’s kneeling in the surf, tries to stay out of the cross fire while he snaps pictures. 

 

jaebum watches them fondly from the safety of the beach, stretched out across a blanket as he soaks in the sun. jinyoung leg shifts beneath him as he turns a page in his book, jaebum using his thigh as a makeshift pillow. he can see the staff-noonas tutting at him, probably worried he’ll tan too dark out in direct sunlight in his shorts and sleeveless shirt but jaebum can’t bring himself to care because the sun feels way too nice for him to be concerned about that stuff.

 

he’s not even sure what the concept for this album shoot is, other than being at the beach and wearing summery clothes but it’s definitely been one of their easier photoshoots. the photo director calls jinyoung’s name and jaebum tries not to whine like a child when jinyoung starts pushing his head off his lap, clinging onto his board shorts as the other gets up. 

 

“sorry, hyung,” jinyoung says, eyes crinkling fondly. he throws a towel at him, “use this as a pillow in my absence.” 

 

jaebum takes it moodily, a towel isn’t even a remotely suitable replacement for a pillow but he still shoves it under his head anyway, watching as jinyoung runs down the beach to join the maknaes in the sea. he winces slightly at the rough material of the towel against his sensitive ears and pulls his tail up to lay across him, the last thing he needs is to get sand in his tail- it’s way too much of a bitch to try and get out. 

 

he goes back to watching the photoshoot happening in the sea, eyes half shut. bambam is using jinyoung as some sort of climbing obstacle, jinyoung staggering under his weight as bambam makes himself comfortable hanging over his back; even though he’s an older now, bambam never truly grew out of his kitten phase apparently. yugyeom is kicking waves up at the two of them and jaebum is impressed at jinyoung’s strength because even with a fully grown adult on his back he’s still holding his own in the wrestling match they’ve gotten themselves involved in now. 

 

bambam’s screams and yugyeom’s cackling are loud across the beach, jaebum watches as jinyoung catches bambam’s thighs and hefts him higher onto his back, holding him more securely as he makes a dive for yugyeom, soaking them all in water- classic jinyoung, even when acting a fool he’s still perceptive enough to take into account everyone’s safety. 

 

fondness creeps its way into jaebum’s chest as he watches them. there was a time where watching bambam throw himself over jinyoung like this would have set off something ugly inside jaebum, a possessiveness that even jaebum himself could never really understand no matter how he tried to rationalize it. a younger jaebum would have marched right up to the pair and thrown bambam off of jinyoung, furious that bambam had dared to touch what jaebum had considered  _ his _ . but now- jaebum can’t even find an echo of that feeling in his chest because somewhere along the line bambam had been added onto the list of things jaebum feels a strange animalistic sense of ownership over.

 

he tries not to question these feelings anymore and has learned to just accept it as one of the hybrid parts of him that's probably always going to be present; in this case presenting itself in the uncontrollable need to hoard six men close to him all the time and make sure they're safe and healthy- which isn't  _ too bad _ , he supposes. 

 

and jaebum knows he’s not alone in these feelings, knows bambam understands and has the same instincts as he does. it’s been a long time since bambam has yelled at him for grabbing yugyeom playfully by the neck when he gets bratty or thrown a tantrum when jackson invades jaebum’s personal space. what used to be  _ bambam’s  _ and  _ jaebum’s _ has now become a collective free for all. 

 

this development made things both easier and more complicated over the years. jaebum and bambam never fight anymore over scent marking and spending time with other members- those days are long past them. instead their possessiveness now extends to outside of the group and onto anyone out of their inner circle. yugyeom had a hard time when he first started hanging out with jungkook, having to deal with a pouty bambam and a passive aggressive jaebum clinging to him anytime he was trying to leave when meeting up with the other idol. 

 

still, jaebum's sure that everyone is much happier now that the both of them have claimed the entire group, he would even say that this bonded the seven of them in a way no one could have predicted when the group was created. jaebum's not the type of leader to get overly sappy about his members but he can't see any future that doesn't feature the rest of the members in it. 

 

“hyung!”

 

a yell rips jaebum out of his thoughts and he's suddenly being attacked by a damp body. jaebum's lip curls as he swats angrily at the figure on top of him. 

 

a head butts under his chin, catlike enough that if jaebum couldn't tell by sent alone he would have immediately known it was bambam. jaebum's nose scrunches up at the tickling sensations bambam's ears are causing and he reaches blindly to grab bambam's tail to give it a pull. 

 

“ow,” bambam yelps scampering away and jaebum sits up to grin at him, “hyung, why?” 

 

“you're dripping all over me,” jaebum says, laying back down again and beckons the younger to come back.  

 

bambam pouts but makes his way back over to snuggling under jaebum's chin, inhaling deeply into the side of his neck. jaebum doesn't question it, unlike the other members who find the sniffing of people's necks to be weird, jaebum understands the need- his scent is the most prominent there and it's comforting to bambam to take a lil sniff every now and then. 

 

jaebum rubs his hand up bambam's back, letting it come to rest in his hair and running his fingers through it. bambam lets out a small huff, body slumping further into jaebum's as he wriggles around until he's slotted comfortably into jaebum's side, half on top of his chest and he continues to breath in heavily against his neck. 

 

jaebum scratches the base of his ears, unlike bambam's wet dyed hair which is still somehow straw like to touch, his ears are soft and velvety on his fingertips. it doesn’t take more than a few seconds of gentle petting to get bambam to start purring and jaebum can feel the vibrations of the sound against his own chest, the feeling of it making the urge for him to follow creep up his throat but he suppresses it. as comfortable as he is with himself now a days, jaebum is still hesitant to showcase his more hybrid urges in public. 

 

they lay together in silence for a moment, basking in the heat of the sun and jaebum could honestly stay in this moment forever. there hasn’t a lot of time for the two of them to do what the other’s have dubbed as ‘ _ kitty time _ ’ activities together lately, and cuddling up with bambam on the warm sand is exactly what the feline part of jaebum has been craving. he makes a soft, contented huffing sound and bambam mimics it, his tail twitching against where it’s rested on jaebum’s hip.   

 

“what were you thinking about earlier, hyung?” bambam says, breaking the silence, “i could see your thinking chin from the sea.” 

 

jaebum snorts, pulling at bambam's ear as he giggles, “i don't have a thinking chin, brat.” 

 

“you do~” he sings, looking up at jaebum with big eyes, “and it extends so far out of your face that i'm scared it's going to dislocate.” 

 

jaebum rolls his eyes and curses himself for being so fond of the younger than he can't even convincingly  _ pretend  _ to be annoyed by him, “whatever.” 

 

bambam laughs again, poking jaebum in the chest and walks his fingers up until so he can pinch his cheek. jaebum let's him, there's very little bambam could do to him anymore that jaebum would be able to bring himself to stop- he's a weak, weak man. 

 

“c'mon, old man. tell me what you were thinking about.” 

 

jaebum's ears twitch as he tries and fails to suppress the smile forming on his face. “just about the past,” he shrugs, “us when we were younger. how far we've come.”

 

bambam hums, not needing anything more to understand what jaebum is talking about. his fingers are no longer pinching jaebum's cheeks and are more so cupping his face. jaebum does his best to resists the urge to lean into the touch, but by the way bambam's eyes shine and his fingers tap against his cheekbones he fails. 

 

“you're cute, jaebummie-hyung,” bambam says and jaebum blushes against his will. 

 

“no i'm not, i'm sexy,” he says automatically and bambam laughs loudly, dropping his head back into the junction of his neck, rubbing his cheek against his skin intently. 

 

jaebum flushes further, scent marking always feels a little too intimate to do in public but bambam has never been the shy type when it comes to this stuff and jaebum can never really deny the younger anything so he closes his eyes and let's it happen.

 

when bambam is satisfied and pulls away, he places a soft kiss to the side of jaebum's neck that definitely  _ does not _ make jaebum shiver a bit. bambam plops his head back on jaebum's chest and they fall into a comfortable silence again,  jaebum resuming his head pats when bambam nudges at the hand he had left limp in his hair. 

 

they enjoy the warmth from the sun, waves crashing in the background as they lay quietly together before bambam breaks it, “i'm glad we're here, where we are now.” he says. 

 

fondness bursts in jaebum's chest and he doesn't try to stop the smile spreading across his face this time, “me too,” he says, the sound of jackson and youngjae yelling in the background nearly drowning his response out, “me too, bammie.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in a Day pls be kind 
> 
> follow me on tumblr @jaebald where i make edits of bambams white hair bc i miss it or on twitter @jaebumisbald where i repost those edits and curse tremmy into writing 400k fics


End file.
